Nobodies Mistake
by Exploding Gears
Summary: What if Kairi and Sora were...held up on the castle that never was? sokai roxnam small half life2 crossover


Nobodies Mistake

Chapter One

Unforeseen Consequences

A/N :keeping with my usual type of plot but with better writing. I hope. Oh and there's a bit of a half life2 xover in this story not much but Gman and maybe alyx if someone requests It.

Check the bottom for a reading guide.

* * *

The six warriors of light stood in front of Xemnes as he fell to one knee clutching where his heart would be.

"I need... more rage..." he croaked out "I need more... hearts..."

Sora relaxed his battle stance. He knew Xemnes was finished.

"Xemnes." Sora said pity in his voice "There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. Its full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?"

"unfortunately" Xemnes grunted "I don't..."

He disappeared returning to the darkness that he had came from.

* * *

On top of the highest pillar of Castle Oblivion a man wearing a blue business suit and carrying a black suit case appeared in a odd morphing of time and space. The man looked to Sora and the others. "Prepare for unforeseen consequences" the man said and then disappeared the same way he came leaving a startled girl in a thin white dress behind...

* * *

Sora turned around and laughed.

"Gosh, you all did great" king mickey said

* * *

Kairi PoV

* * *

I giggled as I watched Donald and goofy jump in joy. "I wonder if they had rubbed off on sora". I looked at Riku who was laughing at Sora who was pushing his cheeks together. "or maybe the other way around" I nearly fell over as the castle shook

* * *

Normal PoV

* * *

The whole castle shook violently knocking kairi Donald and goofy to the floor. king mickey ran over to Sora and Riku.

"Hurry!"

"I'll open a path" riku said extending his hand

Nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"You don't belong in the dark realm any more riku" The mousy king stated matter-of-factly

"How do we get out of here ,your majesty?"Donald quacked.

Said king hmmed in thought.'

--

Namine was standing on the oposite side from where the group was standing. She was worried about that man. What did he mean? She pushed those thoughts aside. She focused on kairi's memories of the destiny islands and focus on the space in front of her hand.

A portal from the dark corridor of this world to the dark corridor of destiny island appear just as she planned.

She huffed as mickey ran through her.

"who made this?" the duck asks

"I did!" Namine pouts in Vail

"welp I'm not sure."

Namine pouted.

"but we better hurry and get through" mickey said

Namine laughed as Pluto ran around mickey and Donald nearly knocking them over.

"serves you right" she said sticking out her tongue at the mouse as Pluto went through the corridor

"wait for me~" Namine turned just in time to see goofy go through her and the portal ,followed by mickey.

Namine stamped her foot. "stupid mouse"

Donald turned around "c'mon!" He quacked and ran into the corridor narrowly missing Namine.

Kairi and Sora walked up to Namine,kairi who looked as though her shoes were full of feathers and Sora who just looked confused.

"Didn't know you had that side of you ,Namine." kairi squeezed out before bursting into giggles (author dimension: this has a purpose just wait)

after a minute Kairi had regained her composure she looked at the pouting Namine

"thank you, Namine"

Namine smiled. "sure"

Namine turned to Sora "See? We meet again, like we promised."

Sora looked even more confused. "huh?"

"You said we'd meet again..."said voice that seem to come from nowhere

"but when we did-" Roxas stepped out of Sora shocking him"-we might not recognize each other."

"I did,didn't I"she smiled

"but I knew you"

"hm... it's strange"

"I think I understand" he stated "I see myself the way you remember me."

He paused thinking over his next words.

"and you see yourself the way I remember you"

she blushed slightly but said "I always thought nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..."

He took a glance at Kairi "Yeah, but you and I didn't" he smiled "we got meet our original selves"

Namine looked up"so... we can be together again" she blushed as she realized what she said.

Roxas moved next to Namine. "Right... anytime sora and kairi together."

"we'll be together everyday" she glanced at sora "right sora?"

Caught off guard sora faultered "uh...yeah"

Kairi moved infront of Namine and stuck her hand out. Namine in turn stuck her hand out and started to glow.

Suddenly the ground rumbled,the floor cracked ,and a shadow sliped through the crack and lept at kairi. Sora seing this summoned his keyblade lept knocking kairi out of the way and destroyed the shadow in one swipe.

What he didn't notice it that he glowed and Namine dissapeared.

Roxas was shocked. He didn't know how this was possible. Namine ,KAIRI'S nobody, had fused with SORA.

* * *

Meanwhile in the...place with pete and the witch

* * *

Pete cursed as one of the more powerfull heartless , a centuar , slipped through the crack.

He could only hope everyone managed to get out allright...

* * *

Both kairi and roxas cried out a centar appeared out of nowhere right behind sora.

"...maybe that'll work..." roxas thought"to hell with consequences"

"Kairi!" Roxas shouted

The next thing kairi knew she was glowing though her hands were glowing brighter.

**/i'll save him kairi/** "huh Roxas?"Suddenly her body was covered in cloths changed to a org XII hair shortened and changed to a dark blond and the ends were spiked. Two keyblades ,oathkeeper and oblivion , were in her hands. Oddly her shoes disappeared and the bottom of her feet started to glow a bright white.

After this was finished Kairi dash forward with suprising speed. She slashed the centar twice causing it to disappear in dark smoke and a cyrstal heart.

/**hey it worked**/ Roxas said inside kairi's mind "_Roxas? What are you doing in my head?"_

/**yep it's me. And if I'm right Namine is in Sora's head as well**/

_\_**Hey don't talk about me as if I'm not here!\**

_"huh Namine who are you talking to?"_

**/Sora?/**

_"Namine?"_

_"Kairi?Roxas?"_

_"wha- is this telepathy?"_

_"ok this is weird why is namine in me and roxas in kairi?"_

\**the way i see it you saved kairi from a heartless while i was trying to fuse with kairi fusing with me\**

**/and then i fused with kairi to save Sora from that centar... I wasn't expecting this though/**

_"expecting what"_

**/look at yourself./**

_"gah!...why are my shoes gone?"_

_"weird..."_

**\i wonder why that happened ...roxas let kairi have control\**

**/ok/**

Roxas gave kairi back control. He felt a odd tingle on kairi's feet and left hand when he looked at it he noticed a strange symbol on the palm of her hand. He looked at her feet. The same symbol was on the ankle though slightly darker he then realized that her body was back to normal but her shoes were still gone.

_"aw... my shoes didn't come back... what's that symbol...it looks familar..."_

_"let me see"_

_"do you reconize it sora?"_

_"kinda... doesn't look like half a poupou fruit with the nobody symbol over it?"_

**/Regrardless we need to get back to the islands./**

**\Your right but my corridor closed when i fused with sora\**

_"why don't you do what roxas did"_

_\_**well ... if its ok with Sora\**

_"i don't have much of a choice anyway do i?"_

_"nope"_

_"go ahead,Namine"_

**\ok Sora\ **was what he heard before he was engulfed in light

First his hair turned light blond and grew to about shoulder length and straightened out. His clothes changed into a bleach white org XIII robe that stopped around the knee. A sketchbook appeared in his hand. His shoes disappeared his feet glowing a sickly yellow with a odd speck of black. A mark appeared on his right hand's palm, the same half poupou with the nobody symbol but the paou paou was on the oposite side.

After the light had died down kairi and namine couldn't help but giggle

* * *

1st chapter done

if your reading this on deviant art then my username's animalbrad

if your read this on fanfiction then im The Tower Romance

_I'll admit that this isn't perfect but..._

_go to my blog animalbrad(dot)tk for info on upcoming chapters_

_Next chapter: heart and soul_

**OK! let me make a few things clear**

**first i killed xemnes early. It was the only way i could see it working**

**second : think chara transform from shugo chara. The transform gives the axcess than "battle mode" which is the equivalnt of a chara change**

**third YES THAT WAS Gman if it isn't clear namine was gman warped in right in front of namine**

**see ya later**

**The Tower Romance**

**Animalbrad**

**ps my spell check broke for some reason so.... yeah**


End file.
